xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline (Xenogears)
The following is a timeline for Xenogears. Sources for the timeline include the game itself, and Perfect Works.https://www.flickr.com/photos/29956195@N08/2870708020/in/album-72157616593453778/ Please do not put Xenosaga information in this timeline, it should remain a separate timeline. Anno Domini Era A.D. 2001 *An object is unearthed. A.D. 2510 *T.C. (Transcend Christ) is adopted. Transcend Christ Era T.C. 0016 *Earth is re-named "Lost Jerusalem." T.C. 0294 *Approximately 250 years elapse as the human emigrants wander, at last reaching the M24 Archer Constellation, where they deploy ships in order to discover possible Planets to reside on. A new planet becomes the promised land and is named Neo Jerusalem. T.C. 0295 *The Galaxy Federation Government relocates its capital to Neo Jerusalem, which becomes the Federation's first Prime Star. The people elect the first President of the Federation and journey back into the abyss of space to find more planets to settle upon. T.C. 4743 T.C. 4744 T.C. 4750 T.C. 4751 T.C. 4752 T.C. 4765 T.C. 4766 *With the controlling system Kadomony, the completion of Project Zohar seems imminent. At the center of this is Kadonomy, which has as its central core the protocol center, Persona, and, like the inner workings of the Zohar, its processes are unknown. During this time, interstellar war appears to be reaching its climax, and in the midst of all this, System-Deus is completed. T.C. 4767 *During a series of experiments on both systems in NGC 6744, three months after the Zohar is made Deus' main power source, construction of space station in stationary orbit is begun at Michtam 04, which is undergoing colonization and terraformin. That year, during a series of experiments, an accident occurs in which both systems run out of control for unknown reasons. The rampaging Deus begins to invade the nearby colony at Michtam. Unnumbered casualties result. The military, fearing Deus' overwhelming fighting power, finally manages to subdue it at the cost of many lives and place it in suspended animation. Afterwards, Deus is dismantled into its various cores and sealed. For the sake of the official investigation into the accident that caused it to go out of control for further planning, the super space cruiser, the Eldridge is requisitioned. Deus is loaded on board for transferral to another planet. At this time, the Eldridge takes takes on the workers and survivors from the nearby planet (about 1.2 million people) as refugee passengers. *While in suspended animation, Deus suddenly activates during the transfer. The sealed Zohar separates from Deus, hacks into the Eldridge's mainframe (artificial intelligence Raziel) and takes over. Activating space displacement mode, Deus, for unknown reasons, suddenly plots a course to take the Eldridge to the "Main Planet" (Lost Jerusalem). Temporarly given position as the Eldridge's Captain by the Technology Research Headquarters as a special assignment eradication, Special Corps Colonel Higeyoshi Inoue makes the decision to abandon the Eldridge, and devises a plan to use the central ship's bolt system to stop Deus. However, when it takes over the ship's explosive plug, this task becomes impossible. The crew and passengers on the ship attempt to evacuate the from the Eldridge, but are unsuccessful as Deus completely takes over the ship's weapon systems and shoots down all departing spacecraft. Knowing that it is now impossible to save either the Eldridge or the passengers, Captain Inoue makes one last attempt to destroy Deus, in order to prevent it from reaching Lost Jerusalem or wreaking havoc upon the rest of the galaxy. He uses a manual override to destroy central Spinal Shaft fusion bolt in order to take the Eldridge out of space displacement mode, and in essence the loss of the Spinal Shaft causes the Eldridge to lose the ability to maintain mass balance, and Shortly thereafter, it is caught by a nearby planet's gravity, and plunges into the atmosphere. Due to the effects of the gravity, the main body of the Eldridge begins to break up. Nearly all the blocks are destroyed by the friction of the atmosphere, and the sudden impact with the surface causes a great release of energy. Only the block with emergency navigational ability is able to soften the landing. The Eldridge is able to escape complete destruction, but the only survivor is Abel. The central part of the ship's body, where Deus is stored, falls to the center of the ocean of the planet and sinks to the ocean floor. The Zohar's body falls at peak speeds of many kilometers per second. Immediately after, governing system Kadoomony separates itself from the Zohar's main body, landing softly on the coast of a continent. Est. Calendar 0000 *System HAWWA activates and separates from the protocol Persona's base program, Elehayym. The Planet's first sentient beings are born, System HAWWA forms the founders of humanity, Cain and the 12 people of Gazel from Animus, parts of Kadomony. Elehaym and Miang split from the manager, System HAWWA. The plan to reconstruct the enormous Deus System (in reality, the Zohar) begins. The Eldridge's only survivor, the boy Abel (at this time, seven years old), meets the newly separated Elehaym. Cain and hte others, making use of Kadomony's functions, begin to produce the prototype of different species (human beings). Those lifeforms that are called humans rapidly increase and an exponential rate for a short period of time, however the pace of this slows down shortly thereafter. 0010 Cain begins to be worshiped as the advent of God among the people. Abel and Elhaym, now lovers, rebel against this worship, becoming a hindrance to Cain. 0011 Cain plans to eradicate the foreigner, Abel. Elehaym dies while protecting Abel. Miang observes this in silence Zeboim Era *In a period of 6000 years, the humans that were created to eventually reconstruct Deus advance to the point where they establish a civilization similar to any that could be found on Earth before humanity migrated into space. Among these advancements are the development of nuclear weapons. In spite of this level of advancement, however, the humans of this time seem to live under a strict religious law (likely a means of control set up by the Gazel Ministry) and have a very short average life expectancy of 30 years old. 6053 *Twin sisters awaken as Miang (M0661 and M0612) 6055 *Kim Kasim is born, the first known reincarnation of Abel. *Elehaym is born, the first known reincarnation of the original Elehaym. 6071 *Kim enters medical school at Federal University. 9999 Xenogears. Category:Xenogears